Orochi (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860727 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8522 |element = Dark |altname = Orochi |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 199 |animation_idle = 102 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |normal_distribute = 6, 10, 10, 9, 8, 6, 4, 2, 2, 6, 10, 10, 7, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |bb_distribute = 6, 10, 10, 8, 8, 6, 4, 2, 1, 1, 1, 6, 10, 10, 7, 6, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |sbb_distribute = 6, 9, 9, 8, 8, 6, 4, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 9, 9, 7, 6, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 55, 58, 61 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 34, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 6, 8, 9, 8, 8, 6, 4, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 8, 8, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A powerful avatar of nature personified, Orochi originally gave its power to eight chosen followers in order to enforce its will around the world. But as mankind's evolution began to affect the natural environment, Orochi saw that allowing it to exist was a mistake. It began a campaign to eradicate mankind from the world, but was sealed away by three families after a mighty battle. Its power could not be contained forever, though - and its chosen servants always worked towards its eventual return, no matter where or when they found themselves. After many years had passed, it sensed that its time was soon at hand. |summon = From its cocoon, the butterfly flies away... |fusion = I am one with the mighty Gaia! |evolution = |hp_base = 5700 |atk_base = 2344 |def_base = 2167 |rec_base = 2318 |hp_lord = 8143 |atk_lord = 3348 |def_lord = 3096 |rec_lord = 3312 |hp_anima = 9035 |rec_anima = 3074 |atk_breaker = 3586 |def_breaker = 2858 |def_guardian = 3334 |rec_guardian = 3193 |def_oracle = 2977 |rec_oracle = 3669 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Gaia's Will |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, 100% boost to max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate, 20% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, greatly boosts BB Atk & hugely boosts critical damage |lsnote = Reduces damage after taking 5,000 damage, 300% BB Atk & 150% Crit damage |bb = DM: Marokare I |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, considerably boosts own max HP, hugely restores own HP, adds probable evasion to self for 1 turn & 20% additional damage reduction for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% HP, recovers 4000-4500 + 40% Rec HP & 30% self evasion |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = DM: Marokare II |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo Dark attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600% * HP / max HP, +200% multiplier per use up to 2x, 60% innate Crit, 60% HP to Atk/Def/Rec, 125% Crit damage & 550% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300~700 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = DM: Marokare MAX |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, 100% additional damage reduction for 3 turns & activates Dark barrier |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 60% innate Crit, 100% HP to Atk/Def/Rec, 450% critical damage & activates 30,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Waker of the Blood |esitem = |esdescription = 15% boost to Atk, max HP for all allies, adds Def ignoring effect to attacks for all allies & considerably boosts Spark damage |esnote = 100% Spark |evofrom = |evointo = 860728 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 860034 |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *THE KING OF FIGHTERS Summon III: May 08, 07:00 PST ~ May 22, 06:59 PST (2019) |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Orochi1 }}